


The College

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goku and Raditz are raised in the resistance, their father is the leader and he get's imprisoned. They both get sent to a 'college' type reform centre on a small planet and Goku finds relationships with Turles and Broly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this for a long time, but I've been working on this for awhile now and well...it has some mature themes in it. Also, when it gets to it, Turles is a male but has female genitalia, something I've been toying with for awhile (I write a lot of Piccolo so hermaphroditic type relatinships isn't a new thing for me) Later in the story I'm thinking Turles will make a wish with the dragonballs and become fully female.

A long time ago, the intergalactic council met with leaders of other planets to discuss the future of the Saiyan race because of the mass destruction the Saiyans were capable of. One of the byproducts of that council was that all Saiyans would need to attend a special school as part of an entry into adulthood where we would learn how to get along with other races, and perhaps become part of the intergalactic peace treaty councils.

Or rather, that’s what they told us. But there were those of us that grew up knowing that anything from the crown was a lie, and we were able to see through them. It made us fighters, and we questioned authority. Our father was part of an underground resistance for a long time before he was caught, along with several other families that were sick of being treated like scum just because they were born Saiyan.

Because of this, my brother and I were always going through the roughest, toughest schools on Vegeta-Sei. We were outlawed from polite society, forced out of the cities, and branded as traitors because of my father being thrown into the Enforcers stinking dungeons. I learned all of this on the road from my elder brother and so decided to start writing in a journal to chronicle our lives.

Now, we were on an airbus being shipped off to the College. The College was on its own desolate planet surrounded by chain-link fence, topped with electrical wire. It was an ugly building, sprawling across several acres of brown moon dust, with old style windows and from this distance, I could have sworn I saw bars over some of them.

“Well little brother, we’re home.” Raditz said sarcastically, spinning around to look at me as much as he was able since his ankles and wrists were in ki restraints. I rolled my eyes at him. Raditz had a long mane of black hair that was currently shaved on both sides and drawn back into a long ponytail. He had several black teardrop tattoos on his left cheek and his arms were covered in colourful spiraling graffiti and he was wearing a torn black tank top with low hanging jeans. I had several tattoos as well marking me to Bardock’s clan but my hair was wild and stuck out all over the place, and I was wearing neat, clean jeans with a simple white shirt. I had ki restraints as well but only because they didn’t trust any of Bardock’s clan.

“It looks horrible, and we’ve lived in some shitty places, Rads.” I commented, disgust evident in my voice. The man driving the airbus shouted at us to shut up, and I complied too easily. Raditz, of course, never took orders lying down, and commented back in Saiyago knowing the man wasn’t a Saiyan. He slumped against the back of his seat and stared at me with his lip curled, as if to imply that the man wasn’t worthy of his time. I rolled my eyes again and he spoke up one more time.

“You’re too weak, Kaka. Maybe this will do you good, and you’ll finally come out of your shell.”

“It isn’t a crime to prefer silence over wasted energy. If you don’t have anything to contribute, do and say nothing.”

“Yeah, and the second half of that saying goes ‘Though those that do and say nothing can not complain when it all goes to shit.”

“No it doesn’t!” I argued, and he smirked at me. The air bus came to a sudden and violent halt and I glared up at the captain as he stood up, a cattle prod in his hands. I’d faced a lot worse of course, though this seemed like it would be one of the worse things we’d have to go through.

“You’re gonna go through some rough shit in here, so it’s time to toughen up Kaka,” Raditz told me. I wanted to scream at him. He was the entire reason we were in this mess to begin with, and here he was making jokes at the situation.

“Screw you, Raditz.” I mumbled, and he laughed even harder, earning him a poke from the cattle prod.

We were taken into the building and shoved onto some metal chairs, and then told to wait for the headmaster of the College to come and see us. I immediately stretched out, leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes, livid at the only relative I had left sitting next to me. He folded his arms over his chest since they’d taken off the ki restraints and glowered at anyone who got too close to us while I refused to talk. All I had ever wanted in life was to take a shuttle to Earth and live my life hiding my Saiyan heritage. I’d heard there were huge cities that one could just meld into the crowd and disappear forever, but now thanks to Raditz’s fuck up, it was all gone.

“Raditz! Hey!” I heard someone trying to get our attention but only deigned to open my eye a little bit. Raditz leaned around and a huge grin cracked his face in two as he apparently recognized the speaker.

“No shit? Vegeta?” Raditz got up from his chair and embraced the other smirking Saiyan who, I had to admit, was really attractive. He obviously cared a great deal about his appearance, as shown from the sweat still gleaming on his muscles and the skin tight suit he was adorned in.

They started conversing in rapid Saiyago and I blushed when I heard my name mentioned and the man turned to look at me as if I were a fly on the wall. I raised a brow at him and received a kick from Raditz. What the hell? I was opening my mouth to say as much when a green skinned alien ­­that was hard to tell if it was male or female entered the room. I felt like I was about to get my ass kicked for something so I was kind of greatful that he’d come in.

“Vegeta, what a lovely surprise. I was actually about to send for you anyways, meet your two new members; Raditz and Kakarot. They were shipped in just today, so if you three will please follow me?” he stared at Raditz so long I started to wonder what his problem was, but then begrudgingly followed my brother and the other guy into the room. We were seated across from the green alien and the other guy named Vegeta leaned up against the wall, glaring daggers at me when the alien wasn’t looking.

“Now, allow me to introduce myself; I am Zarbon, the head of this little plane of Hellfire, and if you want to know how you’ll get through here alive, then I suggest you heed my warnings. Firstly, this is the secondary college that Saiyans are sent to when they are deemed…ah, less than socially acceptable. If, and I mean if, you manage to pass through a couple of years here with your noses out of trouble, then you will be able to attend the primary choice for all Saiyans and really, anyone with half a brain. Secondly, you are to follow anything your squad leader says to the letter, and keep your tails out of my office. There are several different squads however you two are being assigned to Vegeta here, the wayward prince of your former great nation. Now, have I made myself quite clear on the subject?” I nodded, waiting for my brother to say something sarcastic like he always did, but was surprised when I looked over at him and it was like his eyes were glazed over. I nudged him with my hand and he came back to reality, but it seemed to take him a while to do it.

“Wonderful. Then I expect you both to follow Vegeta back to where you’ll be staying. Enjoy!” Why did that sound more like a threat than intent for good will to befall us? I gulped, falling in behind my brother and Vegeta, and got lost in the sheer size of the school. My tail wrapped itself tighter around my waist and I kept my eyes down when anyone would look at me. I wasn’t used to being out in the open, and everything in me was screaming for me to run and hide someplace. We went down several halls and then came to a section of the building that looked really…well, as if they placed criminals there. Then I realized, that was technically what Rads and I were now.

I went to follow them up another flight of stairs when Vegeta spun around with a nasty look on his face.

“You have to stay on this level.” I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to give a retort when Raditz cut me off.

“Listen to him, Kakarot. He’s the alpha here.” Uh, ok? I always pictured myself as my own alpha, but…this was totally catching me off guard.

“Find a room and stay in it until we call for you, understand?” Vegeta sneered at me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Oh, he’s feisty. His roomies will love getting a piece of him. Is he always this uptight?”

“Yep,” Raditz grinned evilly, and I flipped him off before spinning around and walking away from them. I found a room that was completely empty and went inside, shutting the door behind me. I had no idea where I was actually supposed to go, but figured it was better to be on the safe side than not. A lot of those in my race that were here were likely to be really confrontational, and who knew what I’d have to get myself out of now that Raditz had gone off and left me alone.

‘God, he’s such an asshole.’ I thought to myself as I looked around. It had two queen sized beds that were both stripped of everything barring two pillows on each, and one of the beds was weirdly designed with a bed on top of it though it was smaller than the queen. I shrugged, opting for safety, and went for the bottom-bunk type bed. At least I could hide better here. I pushed myself up against the wall and hugged my knees to my chest, looking out the window to the dusty yard, and the black space beyond.

‘How insulting,’ I thought, ‘they know we can’t breathe in space, why do they even tease us like that?’ I was alone with my thoughts for quite some time before I found myself being shaken awake by someone. I sat up so fast I hit my head on the bars above me and hissed in pain, while the newcomer just laughed.

The sound was deep and rich, and through my blurred vision I was able to make out a well-built man with shoulder length dark hair.

“You must be Goku.”

“Uh, w-well actually my birth name is Kakarot…” I mumbled, not sure why I was taking the time to give that information to somebody who would probably punch my face in later.

“I know all about you, and your brother for that matter. We all do. You’ve had the longest run of them all, you’re kind of a hero here,” he said, and I just gazed at him as my vision came into sharper focus. He was fucking gorgeous, his ki was enormous and he looked like he was into bodybuilding, possibly. He had lavender eyes and was wearing a plain white tee shirt with blue jeans…human clothes again? What was it with people here? My mouth went dry as I ogled him, and then I realized I was staring. He laughed again.

“Don’t feel bad, it happens a lot though I’ve gotta say, I don’t mind it so much coming from you.” Dimly, I realized he was flirting with me and I blushed.

“Oh, uh…sorry. Um, I didn’t take your room did I?”

“No, I just got reassigned, but I just wanted to make sure it was you and not the other guy.”

“The other guy?” I asked, confused. He nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah, he looks just like you, I just hope they don’t assign him to me yet again.” He had a tone of disgust in his voice and I had to shiver as my mind started thinking about him on impulse.

‘No, Goku, you’re not here to fuck, you’re here to keep your nose out clean and get the hell out of here,’ I chastised myself, though the way the guy moved it was hard for me to look away. Saiyans valued those that were well built, especially because it meant they had to be super strong. I hadn’t had a good lay in a long time, either, and I wouldn’t mind if the next one came from him.

“Is he trouble?” I asked, my eyes narrowing.

“HA! You’re cute. Everyone here is trouble, Kakarot. Including you and your brother.”

“But I’m really not-”

“So you’re going to deny all of the stuff you’ve done while on the run from the Enforcers?” He sat down on the empty bed across from me and I clenched my teeth, my tail twitching in irritation.

“Everything I’ve done was for my family.”

“You have to admit though, breaking the law is a little fun.”

“I’m admitting nothing,” I stood up, but wasn’t really sure why since there was nowhere I could go. I wanted to go look around, but instead settled for leaning against the window. There was silence between us for a short time before he spoke up again.

“I’m Broly by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I turned around and nodded, wondering if I would get the same reaction from everyone else here. The way he was looking at me was sending shivers down my spine and I frowned, focusing on the world outside.

“Why is there even an area outside?” I asked, irritated now. I could feel his eyes on me and it bothered me, even though I found him ridiculously attractive. That was exactly why I was worried though, because the last time it had happened, I’d nearly compromised myself and my brother.

“For the other races.”

“I thought this place was only for Saiyans?” I narrowed my eyes and shifted to be further away from him.

“No, there are other races here, they’re housed in the other sections of the College.” That interested me.

“Really?” I turned around, wanting to hear more, and he nodded, but not after he looked me up and down again. I felt heat rising to my face but this time I was pinned by his lavender eyed stare. My question hung in the thickening air between us as sexual tension started rearing its head once again.

‘Ah shit Goku…this is the last fucking thing you need right now.’ I thought, watching his every move through narrowed eyes.

“I think you and I are going to get along just fine,” he said, nodding to himself and giving me another once over.

“Wh-what…hold on, you don’t even know me…”

“It doesn’t matter. I want to know you. And it looks like we’ll be rooming together for the year, so…are you a top or bottom?” I blushed hard at the question. There it was, the crux of the moment.

“Um…”

“Oh come on, you can’t deny it.”

“I’m…not denying anything, I’m just…I need air.” I hurried out of the room and ran right into someone who was carrying a large load of blankets and pillows.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” I started helping as the other man was cursing.

“He’s so sorry, he says, like he didn’t know I was fucking coming up the way,” it griped, and I heard Broly come to the room’s entrance and stand there, watching us both on the ground.

“I should have known my luck wouldn’t hold out for long. Gods, I’m so sick of you Turles.” Broly crossed his arms and watched with a smirk as I helped the man up. The man, apparently named Turles, peered around the blankets that were on his head and then stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at me.

“YOU!” he said, his face suddenly turning into rage, and I exclaimed

“What did I do?” The blankets forgotten, he backed me up into the room while Broly snickered, and when I was against the window I was forced to stop.

“YOU’RE THE REASON I’M IN HERE!” he shouted, and I just wanted to die. I didn’t know this man from anywhere, and I was still flustered from earlier, and I didn’t even want to be here to begin with.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t even know you!” I felt my temper rising, and meanwhile Broly was bringing in blankets from the hallway and distributing them all onto his bed.

“Oh yes you do, think Kakarot! THINK! I know you’re not used to doing the thinking, but just think back to two/three years ago, you wretched sonofabitch!” His fist came out of nowhere and I ducked just in time, and then growled at him as I accepted his challenge. Oh, this bitch wanted a fight with me, then he’d get one!

It was a violent scuffle, each of us punching and biting at the other one and eventually we drew a crowd of eager onlookers. It had to have been the best thing they’d seen in awhile, and we were shouting at each other slurs in Saiyago before going at each other’s throats again. I was on top of his chest, tearing at his heart and clawing my way down his face when I was picked up and hurled into the wall opposite. Dizzy, but still out for blood, I spun around growling and was met with a really tall bald Saiyan that looked pissed.

“Do you want them to come to our hallways again? All of you, get back to your dorms until Vegeta says you can come out, and no dinner for any of you tonight! And you two,” he gritted, and picked me up by shirt front with one hand, and the other guy in the other, “I’d suggest you both learn how to get along, because you’re going to be stuck in that tiny room together for a long time.” He threw us both into Broly who looked pleased as punch and then muttered a quick quip in Saiyago at him before he slammed our door shut.

Broly turned around and pushed both of us onto the bed he’d claimed for himself before laughing openly.

“Jeez Turles, I didn’t know you hated him that bad,” Broly said, and I growled low in my throat at the offending Saiyan sitting too close to me. He scooted away from me with a glower and wiped his mouth of the blood that was trickling down.

“Any spawn of Bardock’s deserves to go hungry,” he spat, and I’d had enough. I stood up.

“First of all, bitch, who the fuck are you to hate me so bad? And who the fuck are you to bring my father’s name into this?”

“So you do admit it? You have the mark?” Broly asked, eyeing me hungrily. Sighing harshly, I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down to show them the gruesome mark on my hip.

“Yes, we were all marked as terrorists to peace, and then they killed him. Are you fucking happy?” I spat back, and tugged my jeans back up. Broly looked like he’d come undone as he was still looking at the area that I’d just shown off with a glazed look in his eye. Turles was sneering.

“You’re the little bitch, Goku. You’re the one that couldn’t even rely on good intel to get your own fucking teammates to safety!” Something started to click in my mind, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I’m going to pound you into next week if you don’t start explaining right now!” I yelled, and Turles jumped up to yell back at me standing inches apart from each other.

“You don’t fuckin’ remember? Then let me refresh your ever stupid idiotic wasteland memory!” He put his hands on my temples and a searing pain shot through me as he transferred memories into my brain that I had completely forgotten about.

He’d helped me and my brother out of a rough spot once, and then when the Enforcers had come, he’d taken the fall.

“How is that…my fault?” I asked, my brain thudding with the force of a thousand migraines now. I didn’t even notice Broly helping me sit down since my eyes were shutting from pain.

“Ugh. I can’t even be around this moron right now. I’m making camp on the top bunk and keep him the fuck away from me.” Turles sniffed, and I ended up fainting from the force of the migraine it was so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up later, I was in my own bed and had blankets covering me, and I groaned as I turned over onto my back from where I’d been facing the wall. I heard a vicious snort from above me as my eyes adjusted to the low light, and then…

“Ah, princess is awake now.” I rolled my eyes but Broly gave a low chuckle from over on his own bed. He was reading something and my brain hurt even thinking about reading. I slowly sat up as much as I could and pulled the covers back, and hissed as a sudden light was being shone in my face.

“What the fuck?”

“Just checking. Yep, still an asshole.” Turles had apparently shone a flashlight on me, and it made me growl. I looked over to see Broly looking at me intently and I had to fight the urge to fight off another blush. Whatever, if he wanted me, he wanted me, and there was nothing I could do to stop that. I just wasn’t used to anyone being so…forward about it.

“You’re the asshole,” I muttered, and punched the cushion over my head. Broly laughed again and I moved to a standing position, swaying ever so slightly on my feet as I regained my balance.

“Ugh. Whatever. I’m stuck with you and now I have to suffer without a meal because of you, you dick.”

“Turles, I’m sorry about what happened to you, alright? I really am. I didn’t know you were going to get caught, it’s not like I called the Enforcers and told them to come and get you!” I spun around to face him and he glared at me, but said nothing. I turned back around to face Broly.

“Are we allowed to take showers in this place?” I said, a little more heatedly than I’d intended to, and he nodded.

“It’s the door next to your bed. Want company?” I blushed heavily before I realized I didn’t have a towel or new clothes to change into, and was wondering what I was going to do to fix that conundrum before there was a knock on the door. I opened it, greatful for anything to come between me and Broly at that moment, and was never more relieved to see the face of my brother in my life.

“I heard you’re making new friends already?” he said, leaning against the doorjamb. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I guess. What do you want?” I asked, curious.

“I’m bringing you some things you’ll need for class tomorrow.”

“Class?”

“Yes, dolt. Class. This isn’t called the College for nothing, you know. We have to earn our way back into society, though why you’d be interested in that I will never understand.” I growled at his implications, and he smirked as he shoved a duffle bag into my arms.

“Oh and, use protection. You never know what diseases are lurking around here,” he looked at my roommates distastefully and I slammed the door in his face. I wanted out of there, and I was determined to do anything I could to leave as soon as I possibly could.

When I got out of the shower, I looked through the duffle and found that there was a towel and several changes of clothes, however I sniffed them before putting anything on, not trusting my brother in the slightest. After ensuring there was nothing on them, I’d just slipped the towel around my hips when the door opened to admit Broly. His eyes raked over me hungrily and I couldn’t hide the full body blush that came over me.

“I came to offer you these, just in case. I don’t trust anyone on the upper floors, even though I know he’s your brother.”

“Oh, ok.” I accepted the clothes that were in his outstretched arm, and waited for him to leave again but it looked like he wanted to stay and chat. I wanted to roll my eyes, but this guy could crush me without a second thought, I feared. My eyes flitted to his and made contact, and we were standing there just staring at each other for a long time before I cleared my throat.

“Um…was there something else…?” I asked, and he looked me over one more time pointedly. I blushed as understanding came over me.

“Uh…”

“I want to see you.”

“O-Oh…ok,” I nearly sighed with relief when I realized that’s what he wanted. “Why, though?”

“I’m interested in you. Isn’t it obvious?” he shrugged, and folded his arms over his chest while he leaned up against the wall. I put the clothes on the counter and then touched the hem of the towel, noting that his eyes took in every action calculatedly.

“Slowly,” he said, his voice low. I nodded, my throat completely dry as I realized this would be my first escapade in college.

‘Oh, just get on with it Goku, the sooner you do this the sooner you can go to bed,’ I berated myself. So what if a handsome guy wanted to see my junk? I pushed shoulders back and then slowly slipped the towel down off my waist down to my hips and then lower until it was in a pool at my feet. Broly hissed in a breath slowly, and I blushed as his eyes kept going back to my rapidly hardening cock. I turned around and shoved the clothes on hurriedly, my face completely red by this point.

I gulped as I turned back around and found him still standing there smiling eerily at me.

“What now?” I said tiredly, and yawned to show my fatigue and level of ‘done’ with the day I was.

“I didn’t think you’d actually go for that,” he admitted sheepishly, and I rolled my eyes for real this time.

“Well, it’s not like you’re an ugly guy, and you’re a Saiyan, so I…guess I didn’t mind.” I was still reeling from what he’d said earlier; ‘I’m interested in you, isn’t it obvious?’ Oh, I was interested in him physically, but wanted to get to know him before I slept with him…however, if he kept looking at me like I was already his, we were going to have problems.

He shrugged, still grinning sheepishly as I walked out of the bathroom in front of him. I crawled into bed tried to ignore the change in breathing that was coming from Broly’s bed, and also tried to ignore the fact that it aroused me.

The next day dawned early, too early, and I reveled in the fact that no one in the room seemed to appreciate getting up early.

“Ugh, fucking Wednesdays!” Turles muttered, and I smirked as I stretched out, smiling in satisfaction as my bones popped. Turles poked his head over the side and glared at me, and I flipped him off before getting out of bed. Broly was up and getting dressed already, snickering at our antics as he slipped into a uniform that was tailored to fit him to perfection. My mouth went dry again, and I heard Turles form a noise of disgust in his throat.

“Oh, gods.” He made a lot of commotion coming down from the top bunk and I figured it would be better to slip into my own uniform as well. I was still wearing Broly’s tank top and shorts from the night before, and decided it might be prudent to keep them on just in case. My clothes didn’t fit as well since they weren’t tailored to me and they were a little big, but I shrugged when I didn’t feel like my skin was on fire immediately. I noticed also that there were books and other things in the bag, along with a schedule, and so I picked it up and then waited for the others to finish getting ready while I read it.

“What the hell is ‘morning discussion’?” I asked, and Turles and Broly both gave similar noises of distaste.

“You’ll see here in a minute. I’ll follow you guys down, you go ahead.” Turles said, looking in the drawers under Broly’s bed for his clothes. As I walked out of the dorm room with Broly, I got the distinct impression the Broly wasn’t very well liked here.

“Broly?”

“Yes, Kakarot?”

“Uh, why is everyone staring at you like that?”

“They’re staring at both of you, bakas,” came a leering voice from behind me that instantly put a frown on my face. I spun around to come face to face with Vegeta, who eyed me semi-appreciatively before shoving me out of his way and naturally, right into Broly. It only served to make me feel hot all over, and Broly steadied me on my feet.

“I hate that guy,” I muttered crossly, and he nodded sympathetically.

“Yeah, I think he hates you too,”

“You think? What gave that away?” I answered sarcastically, making him laugh. I narrowed my eyes after the receding backside of Vegeta and growled low in my throat, but continued walking side by side with Broly to the main hall.

‘Morning Discussion’ was apparently where the headmaster berated us all and told us how disgusting we all were, and then threw tear gas into the crowd. Broly was pulling me out of there before I even knew what was going on, but a lot of the Saiyans got caught in the crossfire. We were running out of there when I collided with someone for the second time in the past 24 hours, and of course it had to be Turles.

“Jeezus, Kakarot! You’re such an idiot!”

“Takes one to know one,” I hissed as I rubbed my head. We glared at each other while Broly stood by, watching for anyone else. Turles punched me in the arm and when he received one back in kind, we got into a violent, short scuffle in which I came out on top of. With my hand on his throat and holding him against the wall, he growled and attempted to bite me but I wasn’t letting up. 

“Don’t you ever hit me, bitch.” I gritted through clenched teeth, and let him go. 

“You guys have got to work this out, seriously.” Broly’s ambling voice drifted over to us but I was focused on the blood coming out from Turles’ mouth that he wiped away, looking like he wanted to challenge me.

“Fucking try me, bitch. You think I’m not serious?”

“You’re the bitch,” he snarled lamely in response.

“Oh, honey, if that’s what you think then you’ve got another thing comin’.” I laughed sarcastically at him and then stalked off in the opposite direction, searching for my first class. I had a map in my hand and focused on what I’d been signed up for, and rose a brow when I realized that actually these classes didn’t sound so bad. 

I found where I was supposed to go and sat down, traveling immediately for the back and  waited with bated breath for the professor to show up as other people slowly trickled in. I knew that other races didn’t like Saiyans, so I knew better than to draw attention to the furry brown tail that was currently hanging down beside my leg. It looked like for the most part, these people were all other Saiyans, however, so I didn’t need to worry too much...that was, until someone else recognized me.

“Hey! Dickface!”  I scowled in the direction the voice had come from and saw Turles brandishing a finger at me.

“Yeah, keep that up and I’ll shove it somewhere you won’t like,” I shouted back, and noticed more of the Saiyans were glaring at me. 

“No, I think dickface is right, he fucking made sure we all lost dinner last night.” A female spoke up, and she had blue hair with a matching tail. I frowned at her but said nothing, as it was at that exact moment the prof showed up and silenced any other Saiyans.

“Everyone shut up and listen, if any of you raise hell in my classroom, I’ll have you suspended for the year, and trust me, you don’t want that to happen.” He was an older man with grey hair and glasses set in front of sharp grey eyes, and I leaned back in my seat and listened. At least with him here, I couldn’t get in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Routine soon set in, with the upperclassmen terrorizing everyone on my floor every night, and between that, fighting with Turles constantly, avoiding Broly’s “advances”, and homework, I was losing sleep and my sanity fast. It didn’t help that every time Turles and I got into a fight, that goon Nappa showed up and forfeited a meal, so I was also losing weight along with Turles. I’d been there for a few weeks now and was really starting to look like I was nothing but a punching bag, even though Turles had only gotten in a few lucky hits. Something about the man really got to me and it was bugging me since I couldn’t figure it out.   
To add to everything that I hated about this place, the nights were fucking freezing. I was lucky that Broly let me borrow some of his clothes since I still didn’t have any, even though I knew he was really hard up for me. I was trying to play it safe and not show I was interested, but he had a way with words that made it really difficult for me to resist him.   
It was late one weekend night and I was shivering in my bed, trying to finish an essay on “Proper Procedures to Follow When in Public”. The entire purpose of these classes were supposed to reintroduce us into society, but a lot of these things that I was supposedly learning were common sense to me. That, and the homework was so draining that I was starting to have second thoughts about ever going back to Saiyan society.   
Broly was over in his bed, reading, but I kept sniffling because my nose was cold and interrupting him. He sighed.   
“Goku, just...put it away for the night, if it’s upsetting you.” he sounded a little irritated, but I placed my pencil down slowly.   
“I’m not...you think I’m crying? I’m fucking cold!” I told him, shivering again. He turned over on his side and looked at me, leaning his head on his hand and peering at me with those damned violet eyes.   
“Even with my clothes on?” he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.   
“Well I would have a blanket too, except for someone,” I looked above me pointedly even though he was passed the fuck out, “stole them all.” Broly smirked and then scooted back in his bed.   
“Come get in bed with me, then.”   
‘Ah, shit...I can’t possibly ignore his offer this time, and freeze to death in my sleep. It’s either waken the beast and fight for a blanket, or just let Broly feel you up and get it over with.’ I bit my lip as I thought, then tentatively pushed my books off to the side and put my feet on the floor for two seconds before I rushed into his bed and slid in beside him, turning the light off while I did so.   
“Fucking cold floors and drafty rooms,” I grumbled, and subconsciously snuggled up to him because he was warm. He chuckled behind me and I felt him move so that we were closer together, and he threw the blanket over me so that I was covered. I shivered non-stop for a few minutes before I finally started warming up, however the process was sped up significantly when I felt his tail running up the side of my leg. My breath hitched; oh gods it was happening. I hadn’t had sex in a long time, and I was nervous as to where this was leading. Not because I had reservations about the sex itself, but when I had sex I just wanted to keep doing it more and more.   
“Yeah, you’ll get used to it.” His tail slipped under the hem of his hoodie and swept against my hips, and I parted my lips slightly at the contact.   
“Yeah right, only if I get to be closer to you at night,” I teased, not even thinking before I opened my mouth. He smirked and then pressed his lips to my neck, making a shiver of excitement run up my spine at the contact.   
“I knew it.” He murmured, and I gasped slightly when I felt his teeth on my skin, raking across while his tongue flicked out and tasted me. Fuuuuuck, I was horny now. I shifted my hips and pushed my ass into his crotch, and he sucked air in through his teeth. He bit me a little harder, and I bit my lip as I moved against him again.   
Suddenly, his palm was on my hip and holding me there while he continued kissing and licking my neck, and I was panting by this point. His tail slid down my body and over to my own sex organs and started lightly skimming the area.   
‘Oh, fuck this. I can’t take this for much longer,’ I thought, and turned around to meet his lips full force...fucking finally. The tension that had been building between us since my first night here was palpable, and his hands were hot on my waist as he pulled me closer to him.  
“Goku, you need to calm down before I do something…” he leaned in close to my ear, nipping the lobe, “drastic.” I leaned back into him and brought his hand around to feel how hard I was.  
“I...” he hooked my leg over his hips and then shifted us so that I was straddling him now. We were both still completely dressed and I didn’t anticipate much changing since it was so cold, but now that I was on top of him, I leaned down so our chests were touching and groaned softly into his ear when I felt his palms on my ass, squeezing. I pulled our mouths together again and we engaged in a brief war of dominance with our lips but eventually he pushed his tongue through and won.  
“I told you to be careful,” he panted into my mouth, and I grinned wickedly as I started grinding on him. He growled low in his throat and I felt his thick hard on straining against his sleep clothes.   
“I never did like taking orders,” I whispered back, and was disoriented as he slammed me down into the bed all of a sudden, grinding his hips into mine. My legs were spread to either side of his body, and my lips formed a small ‘o’ of surprise at the sudden change, but Broly had his hands on my pants pulling them down before I could stop him...not that I really wanted to.  
He made a noise of approval as he felt up my cock, and my eyes slid shut briefly at the contact. Feeling his warm hand slide up the smoothe skin was tantamount to fucking in my book. He crawled back up my body and I felt him taking his pants down, and I groaned preemptively.   
“I want to fill every hole of your body, Goku, starting with that tight bud of yours.” I was completely turned on by this point, willing to do anything to feel him inside me, but then he turned around so his ass was in my face and flipped us back over so I was on top again.   
He spread my ass cheeks apart and I got the hint of what he wanted, so I leaned down and placed my lips around the head of his deliciously large cock and started sucking. From between my cheeks I heard him growl softly before he started tonguing my hole, and I thought I’d scream from pleasure when he added a finger. His hands were large and his fingers long and thick, the perfect size to insert into any orifice.   
I gripped his massive thighs and plunged my head down on his cock, wanting to give as good as I got. He groaned again, softly, and we’d worked up a rhythm soon enough that was putting us on a fast track to going all the way. His cock was so big I couldn’t go down on him all the way, but I did lick and kiss and nip gently every inch, cupping his balls in one hand. Meanwhile, at my other end, he was tugging on my dick earnestly while his fingers and tongue were at work priming my hole, getting me ready to take him. I went down the side of his cock like I was eating it, sucking and licking my way all around the thick column and felt my body start to shake, signaling my climax.   
“Broly!” I whispered, voice full of pleasure, and he only panted in return as I felt his hips shudder.   
“Fuck!” he hissed, and he slammed his cock to the back of my throat and started cumming, a lot. I was about to cum, my asshole tightening around his finger, when we heard the bed on the other side of the room creak and we both paused in shock.   
‘Fuck, of course the bitch had to get up!’ I thought savagely, my orgasm on it’s way out and surprising Broly as it smeared onto his chest. Completely on instinct and trying to muffle my sounds, I bit down forgetting that his cock was still in my mouth, and he hit my side to get me off of him just as the door to the bathroom shut.   
“What was that?” he hissed, and I laid on my back still breathing heavily as I looked at his shadow half lustfully, half terrified.   
“He fucking got up! I panicked?” I offered, and I felt him lie down next to me in the dark. It was quiet for a few moments before he leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged around for something in his gym duffle he wore all the time.   
I heard the shower turn on and rolled my eyes. ‘He fucking would want to take a shower right as I was about to get the fuck of my life,’ I thought irritably. Then, Broly was at my side and wiping at my face with some type of fabric in the dark, and I curled back into him.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered, and felt his lips searching for mine. When they met it was swift, and he moved to my jaw.  
“I still like you, and my appetite is whetted. Consider me hungry for more,” he whispered. I smirked and settled down, feeling him stroke my body carefully. I was asleep by the time Turles ended his ten hour shower, and slept soundly for the first time in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yiss. Turles and Goku finally get it on.

The next morning I woke up curled up next to the wall with the blankets wadded all around me and Broly’s sweater fucking ruined. 

“Shit,” I muttered, knowing my laundry day wasn’t until tomorrow. I tore away the blankets and then stripped down, grabbing my towel and heading for the bathroom, thinking back to last night. 

I didn’t take a very long shower, only needing to scrub off the residue from last night, though by the time I was done soaping up my body I was nearly fully hard again. ‘Fucking hell,’ I thought wearily. 

I stepped out of the shower when I was done and wrapped the towel around my hips like I usually did when I noticed some bruising on my waist...and neck. I smirked at my reflection in the mirror and hissed a little when I pressed on one and it stung a little. ‘Ah, well, I was likely to get a lot more from him in the future anyways,’ I told myself, and then turned around curiously when the bathroom door opened.

I rose a brow, viewing a very livid looking Turles standing in the doorway.

“What, bitch?” I said flippantly, and he snarled at me before rushing in throwing himself on my full force. I had no idea what he was doing before his lips were crushing to mine so hard I thought he’d break a tooth. He did manage in slicing my lower lip open and I pushed him into the opposite wall hard. 

“What the fuck was that?” I asked, and he growled and pounced again. Since I was only in my towel, it was hard for me to focus on keeping that up and him off me, but there was...a desperation about him this time that made me pause.  

“Woah, hold on, what’s wrong with you today? I literally haven’t said one word to you yet,” I growled, and pinned him to the counter, holding his hands out in front of him while his face glared at me in the mirror. 

“YOU’RE what’s wrong!” he spat vehemently, and bucked his hips against me hard enough to turn me on, but not hard enough to push me off. I leaned over him, growling threateningly. 

“Do you want my dick in your ass? Do that again and it’ll happen, bitch,” I gripped his arms tighter and his tail wrapped around my waist, drawing me closer. I rose an eyebrow at him, demanding an explanation. 

“Ughhhh….” he groaned, and put his forehead on the counter, obviously struggling with something. He was acting really...submissive...and I was very quickly getting in the mood again. Fucking Broly. The wheels started turning in my head and I remembered learning about rare Saiyans called betas that were attached to one alpha and once they found them, they demanded to be mated. They went through phases of sexual activity called a ‘heat’ and unless I was very mistaken…

I leaned over him, smirking. 

“You do want me, don’t you? In fact, I think you want me so bad you can barely stand up straight, don’t you?” I picked him up and turned him around, setting him up on the counter and seeing how heavily he was breathing and how his eyes were dilated. My towel had fallen to the floor and he was still glaring at me through bloodshot eyes.

“You think it’s fucking funny? You’re going to spurn my affections?” 

“What affections? You hate me, you’ve made that clear since day one,” I said, and I had fully intended to go somewhere with that, but suddenly the most delicious smell emanated from him and he arched his back, groaning at something. I shook my head as his pheromones started wreaking havoc with my concentration, the inner beast clawing it’s way out of me. I growled, trying to keep it down, and pulled his hair back, pushing our bodies closer together. He wrapped his legs around me and grit his teeth, clearly struggling with something. 

“I fucking hate you, Kakarot, but I...ugh!” He shut his eyes, and then it dawned on me. He was fighting his heat cycle!

“You need me, don’t you? It’s not a matter of simple lust, no, this is more intense for you, isn’t it?” I asked, most of the malice gone from my voice since his pheromones were really messing with my head now. Turles was shaking, his body straining with the effort of trying to hide what he was going through. 

“I can’t...fucking...ugh!” He threw his head back and groaned, a little louder this time, and I knew I’d have to be the one to help him with his problem. I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me, yanking his large tee shirt off and pulling his head closer to mine so I could lick his neck. He bucked his hips and scratched me, and I growled. 

“Not gonna make it easy, are you?” I grumbled, and then threw him on the floor so hard he was winded. Seeing him with his throat exposed to me, arching his back with his legs spread...I was on my knees in a heartbeat, covering his body with mine and pinning his wrists above his head. 

“Ah…” he moaned, looking down at my fully erect penis and whimpering slightly. I smirked. 

“Say please, bitch.” He gazed at me lustfully, but I could still see where Turles’ usual personality was still wrestling, and he snarled.

“In your fucking dreams, cocksucker.” I grinded my cock against him and noticed he felt funny, so I kept his wrists under one hand while my other hand slid down his body to feel him out. He moaned again, his back arching and his body reacting like fire to my touch.

“Goku, I swear to the fucking gods if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna LOSE IT!”  he shouted suddenly, and I yanked off his white sleep shorts to reveal his groin area...and it was something I never would have thought possible in a million years. He was a true beta male. Everything else about him was male, but his genitalia...was a vagina. 

He blushed and growled at me as I stared down in shock. 

“Turles…are you trying to mate with me?” I asked, dumbfounded. 

“I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me.” he said through clenched teeth, but I couldn’t help but feel like this was so much more important than he was making it out to be. I spread his legs apart and reached down, stroking his labia gently as I pondered the reality of what I was about to do. 

Taking two fingers, I spread the lips apart gently and was satisfied when he arched his back and moaned. 

“Goku!” he sighed as I started rubbing the head of my cock up and down the scented lips of his vag, touching him slowly as I explored the outside of this newfound toy. He moaned again, his eyes sliding shut, and I started pushing into him with infinite care, my cock twitching in excitement as his body clenched around me. This was so different from anything I’d ever felt before, but damn it if I wasn’t more aroused than I ever had been in my entire life. 

I slid in deeper, waiting for him to adjust to me, enjoying the wet sensation all around my dick, before I pulled out again. 

“You want it?”

“Y-YES!” he raked his nails down my arms and I plunged back into him, and he cried out in pleasure. 

“AHHH!” he arched his back and I started fucking him with wild abandon, the pheromones he was emitting fucking with my sanity and the tight, wet heat of his pussy feeling so fucking good on my cock. 

“Ah, shit!” I hissed, slamming my hips into him while he raked his nails down my back. 

“Bite me, you sonofabitch!” he hissed, and I felt my canines elongating at the request. A possessiveness rose inside me like a snake ready to strike, but I waited while he continued to rain abuse down on me. Suddenly, I pulled out and forced him around to his hands and knees, and started taking him from behind, reveling in the feel of it this way. 

He cried out again, clawing the floor in front of him, and I gripped his hips bruisingly hard as I pounded into his pussy as hard as I could. Each thrust caused him to moan in a way that was so endearingly sweet that I never wanted this to end. I shifted position again so that his legs were spread out to either side of me and I was sitting down, but he was still riding my aching cock as I forced my thick length into him. I was on the verge of cumming, but felt the urge to wait for him so we could cum together. 

“Goku!” he sobbed, and it tugged at my heartstrings to take mercy on him. I pulled out of him, my cock slippery with his juices, and I picked him up to carry him out of the bathroom to my bed. 

“Turles…” I groaned as I slipped inside him once more, and he wrapped his legs around my waist while he fucked whatever energy we had left out of us. He started moaning more high pitched, and leaned his head back on the pillows, but still was watching me piston in and out of his sweet pussy with a look of reverence on his face. 

“Bite me right now, you cocksu-” he didn’t finish his sentence because I leaned forward and sank my teeth into his shoulder, feeling him do the same to my wrist. It was impulsive, but also spurred on by his blathering, and dimly I felt him reach down and touch himself while I was still inside him, ready to spill my load.

His walls clenched around the head of my cock, pulling me in and grabbing me so that I couldn’t pull out in time, but simultaneously I felt him basically flood himself and the bed with his orgasm. His cry was sweet, too; it was so...inherently feminine that I just wanted to hold him in my arms. When he stopped clenching, I was able to pull out but I gasped out how sensitive I was as the head kept touching everything. I felt the need to cover him up suddenly, and reached around to the top bunk and pulled some blankets down through the crack. 

He looked really sated but also slightly appalled, and I just threw the blankets over us and waited for him to talk when he was ready. Beneath the sheets, our tails were entwined with one another, and I leaned forward to lick the blood away as it seemed like the right thing to do. He leaned his head to one side and let me, to my great surprise, and even shivered when I pulled away. Then he picked up my wrist and started licking it carefully, watching me with his large chocolate eyes as he did so. I’d never noticed before how pretty his eyes were, but now that I was up close and personal…

“I...you want an explanation, don’t you?” he looked down, and I nodded, letting him hold my wrist to his lips still. 

“I’m sorry I pounced on you like that...I thought I had better control over them.” I settled down, pulling him into my arms and waited for him to continue. He didn’t pull away from me, just snuggled into my chest as he thought about what to say next. 

“I...I used to think something was wrong with me, because everyone else had the same body parts, but I was...different. And then when I became a teen, I had...yearly cycles where I became unbearably horny. Nothing I did...could fix it. I thought I was a freak…” he trailed off, his eyes glistening in tears, and I wanted to lick them away from him but didn’t at that moment. He let my wrist go, and I let him fold his fingers up with mine. 

“Go on.” I encouraged, my breathing finally returning to normal. 

“I...I didn’t find out what I was until after two years of that, and then I felt even worse knowing that Saiyans like me don’t exist very often. I just...I wanted to find my alpha and move on, hoping that I’d become normal if I could just find whoever it was and mate them. I wasn’t prepared for it to be you.” He looked like he wanted to cry, and so I just wrapped my arms around him and squeezed his tail lightly with mine. 

“Gods, I hate you so much right now...but I don’t want to be with anyone else.” I smirked, holding him close to me and inhaling the scent of his hair. I’d never noticed til now, but I fell asleep breathing it in every night I’d been there, feeling calmed by it. But why…

“Why don’t we get along then?” I mused to myself out loud, and his head snapped up. 

“Because you’re a dick.”

“Fine, I’m a dick. But you’re a bitch.” He rolled his eyes and pushed at my chest while I laughed, and then I rolled over to my back, pulling him on top of me. 

“Ugh, I’m going to be so fucking sore when you’re done with me,” he muttered, and I yawned. 

“I was just going to sleep, and I want you nearby, but if you’re up for round two…” I trailed off suggestively and he made a noise of disgust, sliding off me and onto the other side between me and the wall. 

“Just sleep, you oaf.” I sniggered again and fell asleep with his scent in my nose, finally at peace with everything...only to be awoken three hours later by someone hurting Turles.

I sprung out of bed blurry eyed and naked and saw someone bending over my beta, smacking them repeatedly. 

“Broly, what are you doing?!”

“Why did you do it? Why HIM?!” Broly shouted at him, and I yanked Turles out of his grasp. 

“Don’t touch him.” I snarled, my tone deadly serious. 

“No, Goku, it’s fine, I’ve been hit before.” I spun around and regarded him, noting that he was wearing my boxers and nothing else, but he looked frightened, and that’s what pissed me off. 

“Seriously Goku? Turles?” He pointed at Turles as if he was the last fuckable person in the world, and I frowned. 

“What are you, jealous?”

“Yes. I am. I thought you were into  _ me _ !” he shouted, and I backed up, shielding the beta Saiyan behind me. 

“I still AM, you moron! But you hitting my beta is something I can’t and won’t ignore, Broly.”

“Beta?” Turles touched my wrist, the movement inherently intimate for him, because it meant he was showing allegiance. 

“Yes. What, you had no idea he was a beta this whole time? You’ve known him longer than I have,” I replied scathingly, and Broly threw his hands in the air. 

“FUCK!” he stalked out of the room, pissed as hell, and I sighed with relief as I turned around to check if Turles was alright...only to be met with a smack to the face. 

“I could have handled him, you know.” he said flippantly, and I growled. He smirked at me, but his eyes were instantly excited. 

“Hit me again and see where it gets you...bitch.” We fell to the bed and I fucked him into unconsciousness once more, and then waited up for Broly to get back. 

I knew Turles wouldn’t be waking up again for awhile, so I focused on making the beds and straightening the room while I waited, putting all of our clothes together for when I went to do laundry later. 

It was late when he came back, and he looked exhausted. 

“Broly?” I asked, standing at the edge of my bed. He turned his tired eyes on me and my heart broke at the sadness within them. 

“Can I just...take a shower first?” I nodded, and when he passed by me he turned to look at me down his nose before shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile, Turles woke up. I sighed.

“Are you gonna’ make up wiv’im?” he slurred sleepily, and I hesitated before I answered. 

“I want to try,” I admitted, and Turles nodded satisfactorily to himself and turned around to face the wall before he said 

“Just keep it down, will you? ‘Ve got an early class tomorrow.” He started snoring and I waited nervously for Broly to come back out. When he did, he looked like he’d been crying in the shower and I wanted to make things right. 

He sat down on his bed and looked at me, standing awkwardly, and his eyes filled with tears again. 

“You know, I’m used to people thinking I’m stupid, Goku, but I didn’t think it would ever come from you.”

“Broly, I don’t think you’re stupid, I never have and I never will. Look, heres what happened,” I explained to him the beta/alpha thing, and that Turles had gone through a heat, and that we’d claimed each other, but that I was still very much attracted to him even though I now had a duty to protect the beta. Once he heard the full story, he looked down, ashamed of himself. 

“I thought he’d just seduced you. He’s done that to every single person I’ve ever found attractive before, so I thought you were no different.” 

“Oh please, believe me, no one was more surprised than I was when he came onto me today.” I said with some feeling, and he laughed. Then the mood changed when he invited me over to his bed, and we started making out slowly. Before I got too engaged in it though, I pulled back so I could say one last thing.

“You’ve gotta promise me you’ll never hit him again, alright?” He nodded and we fell to the bed, making out passionately. Eventually it turned to more and we were able to pick up where we left off the night before except this time I was the one on the bottom and he was driving his huge cock into my tight ass. It was fucking divine. Remembering my promise to keep it down for Turles, when I came I bit Broly’s arm, and he just moaned quietly while he released his seed inside me. 

Fuuuuck….I was one sated man by the end of the day, and fell asleep next to him late. 

 

The next morning I was awoken to someone moving around the room, and I sat up rubbing at my bleary eyes to try and figure out what was going on. Broly was still asleep beside me and the rustling was coming from Turles. 

“Getting ready for class?” I muttered, trying and failing to stifle the huge yawn that burst out of me. Turles’ tail wrapped around his waist and he glared at me, not that that was anything new. I smirked as he came to stand right next to me. 

“Yes, I am. I told you I had an early class today.”

“Fine, whatever.” I teased, and he growled at me. “Ooh, so feisty in the mornings.” 

“I hate you.” He spun on his heel and walked out, his ass looking delicious in the tight slacks he was wearing. 

“Yeah you too, bitch!” I called after him, and he flipped me off before shutting the door behind him. I flopped back onto the bed and scooted over to Broly’s back, running my fingers down the centre of his back to the base of his tail. He groaned in his sleep and I smirked to myself as I continued the feather light touch. 

“Keep doin’ that and I’ll rip you a new one,” his low voice rumbled from the opposite side, and I shivered. 

“I wouldn’t object, you know,” I teased, and he turned around slowly. His eyes flicked over the upper half of my body and he reached out to run his hand down my side to where my hip was covered by the blanket. He lifted the blanket up and looked at my rapidly hardening cock and I shivered again, grinning at him beatifically. 

“When is your first class again?” he asked, eyeing me longingly. 

“Noon.”

“Good.” He pinned me down and started kissing me intently, and I wrapped my legs around his waist with a moan as arousal seeped into the air between us. 

 

I limped into class later that afternoon feeling sated and on top of the world, completely forgetting that this was my art class and that Turles was in it with me. I didn’t mind this one so much, they encouraged us to take at least one thing that helped us relieve stress, and it was supposed to help us find our inner calm or some bullshit, but I kept my rage close to my heart when it came to society and it’s rules. I walked immediately to the back of the room and started pulling out my canvas and other supplies, fully intending on keeping to myself and not starting anything when naturally Turles had to set up shop right next to me. I rolled my eyes preemptively and watched him as he set his things on the table with the utmost care. 

“So, how many people know about you?” I asked, and the look he gave me could have melted steel beams. 

“Nobody, except you and the behemoth,” he griped, and my eyes fell to his delicate fingers as they picked up a pencil and held it loosely.  

“Hm, I see.” I smirked and turned to to look at my canvas, preparing myself to think, but he kept on fucking talking. 

“I heard you last night,” he started, and I sighed. 

“I tried to be quiet.”

“No you fucking didn’t! I still heard you and him fucking.” The edge in his voice made me turn to him immediately. 

“Are you fucking jealous right now? You’re seriously fucking doing this,” I growled in disbelief, and a light blush coloured his cheeks faintly. 

“I’m not fucking jealous of you, you dick! I’m just saying that I can pleasure you better than he can!” he hissed. I blinked at him before I threw my head back in laughter, and that’s how the teacher found me when he walked in a few moments later. He frowned at us but said nothing as he strode to his desk and set his folder down. 

“If you two don’t keep it down today I’m going to make you leave,” he said, and I sobered up with some difficulty since Turles was still looking at me enraged. 

“Yeah, ok. Whatever bitch,” I told him and the teacher for two very different reasons, but I did wonder at how riled up the beta could actually get. 

“I fucking hate you, Kakarot,” he muttered under his breath, and I snorted in amusement at the entire situation my life had become. Nearly mated to a surly beta male that required constant attention and hopelessly attracted to the strongest guy I’d ever met who was also attracted to me in return. What the fuck was even going on here? What was my life even becoming? I couldn’t say that I was completely upset at this turn of events...as long as I was getting plowed on the daily and doing some plowing in return, it was all good to me.

I tried to ignore the pheromones Turles was unwittingly emitting and was only grateful that the other students in the class were from other planets. There were a few djina, a Namekian, and some other blob type race that could expand to fill whatever space they were stuck inside. He was in a ki net though, so I wasn’t worried. The Namekian, I’d noticed, had kept looking at me in the previous art classes I’d had, and it was time to stare back at him to let him know he wasn’t being as secretive as he thought he was. 

Curiously, his face turned purple, and he turned back around to focus on his canvas. I returned my gaze to the canvas with a raised eyebrow. That was all I needed right now, was to attract attention from other races and get into more fights. I focused on my drawing and eventually came to the point where I’d be able to start painting when I heard Turles hiss from beside me. I glanced over to his canvas and smirked in amusement; he’d seen fit to draw nothing but a whole bunch of eyes, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who they belonged to. 

I looked back to mine and to the untrained eye it looked like me reclining back looking sultry, but it wasn’t me. It was Turles. He noticed my picture and his jaw dropped slightly, and I shrugged before turning it away from him. 

“You ass,” he muttered, but his tail rubbed against the back of my knee where it was subtle and out of sight of anyone else’s gaze. 

“What about it?” I teased, and his face went red again. 

“I fucking hate you!” 

“Oh baby, stop kidding yourself,” I turned to him and touched his elbow intimately, knowing he would jerk out of my grasp. He did with an angry expression, but his tail remained where it was.

“Fuck you!” It took every ounce of willpower I possessed to not back him up to the wall and fuck him within an inch of his life, but I refrained from doing so in present company. 

“Maybe later, if you’re lucky,” I breathed, purposefully allowing my eyes to roam over his body slowly. He frowned and turned away from me, angrily shoving his things into the drawer but his scent peaked. He glared at me once more before he stalked out of the classroom right as the bell rang signaling the end of day classes and start of evening ones. 

I finished packing my things slowly, admiring my handiwork before I realized that someone was still in the vacated room with me, and I sighed thinking it was Turles for a moment. When I looked up, my eyes collided with the Namekian who had kept staring at me, and I rose a brow at him. 

“Do you need something?” I asked, standing on guard just in case he tried anything. 

“I-I,” he stammered, and then gulped, and then tried again. “I mean to say that, I’ve heard a lot about you, and I wanted to talk to you for awhile now.”

“That so?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest and still taking him in. He nodded and clutched a notebook closer to his chest, watching my tail swinging behind me. 

“I don’t think that you’re inherently bad, like everyone claims. I think you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the aura that follows you around tries to cling but it can’t.” He said it all in a rush, and the purple coloured his cheeks again and that’s when I realized he was blushing. He was adamant and bold to say something like that so openly without fear of retaliation, but what astounded me the most was that his words rang with truth. 

“What are you?” I asked, and moved past him to get away, but he called after me to get me to stop.

“I can help you get out of here.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“And then he said ‘I can help you get out of here’ like he’s some cryptic fortune-teller. I mean, what the fuck even are Namek’s?” I said around a mouthful in my dorm room later, shoveling ramen into my mouth as fast as I could and retelling the eerie encounter to Broly and Turles. Turles was sitting on the top bunk with his legs over the side, swinging slightly and looking, for lack of a better word, entirely too adorable, whereas Broly was leaned back casually against the wall and I was sitting on his bed. 

Turles looked bored but was listening in anyways, but Broly on the other hand looked interested in what I was saying. 

“Hmm, that must have been Daimao’s brother.”

“I’m...what?” I asked, looking at him with noodles hanging out of my face, and Turles made a noise of disgust at the act. I rolled my eyes and chomped down, swallowing and wiping my mouth with my hand. 

“Ok, who the fuck is that?” I asked, and Turles snorted in amusement in spite of himself. 

“He’s Nail’s twin. That’s more than likely who that was. Daimao tells me about him all the time when we’re training, amongst other things,” he said in an offhanded manner and I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“I didn’t know there were even more than one Namekian’s in this hell hole,” I muttered, tipping the bowl back and drinking the last of the broth before putting it on the dresser in between the two beds. Broly chuckled at my causticness before responding. 

“Yeah, there’s a couple of them, but stay away from Daimao, he’s trouble.”

“Wait, are they both named Daimao?” Turles intervened, looking scandalized. “How the fuck are we supposed to tell them apart?”

“Piccolo has red eyes and temper to match Goku here, but Nail is the more level-headed of the two and has normal black eyes.” Broly said as if that was the easiest thing in the world. 

“Now, enough about them, I have to go to my classes this evening because of course they split us all up,” he rolled his eyes and I smirked, watching him bend over to put his boots on. My attention was diverted by a low growling noise and my gaze flicked over to Turles who was looking at me intently. 

“What do you want?” I muttered, and he flipped me off but refused to say anything until after Broly had left.

“You were staring at him.”

“So?”

“I’m sitting right here!” he exclaimed, as if I should have known that all along. I smirked as I walked towards him and yanked him off where he was perched, and he landed on my bed with a small yelp. 

“What’s it to you who I stare at, or who I talk to? You hate me, remember?” I pushed him back onto my bed while a lovely blush stained his pale skin bright red. I forced his knees apart and pinned him down by holding his wrists at his sides, and his eyes betrayed him as they lidded. His tongue darted out and moistened his lower lip and I ground my hips into him to force him to look at me. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” I asked, and he shook his head vehemently. His eyes though told me something different. 

“Don’t lie, I know when I’m being lied to, don’t you fucking dare disrespect me like that, bitch,” I hissed, and ground my hips against him again, reveling in the way his lips parted and he slackened in my grip slightly. 

“I…”

“Yes?”

“...”

“Fucking talk already, fucks sa-” he launched up and captured my lips in a hesitant kiss, his lips trembling from the force of his need, and slowly the way he was acting started making sense. I’d all but mated him yesterday, of course he was jealous, and of course he was going about it like a moron because he had conflicting emotions inside him. He surely wasn’t the only one, that was for damned sure. I deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth to allow my tongue entrance and he moaned when I ran my fingers through his hair lightly, just enough to tease him. His pungent scent started to mix with mine and I felt my way down to the hem of his shirt to pull it up to his chest. I started placing hot, open mouthed kisses down his body, licking and nibbling here and there, and when I got to the button at his pants, he was all but shivering. 

“God you smell good,” I muttered before grabbing fistfuls of the material and yanking his fatigues down to his knees, where he kicked them off the rest of the way. Those soft lips beckoned to me and my tongue darted out as I thought about how he would taste. 

“You’ve been naughty today,” I said as I settled myself between his legs, and he propped himself up on his elbows to see what I was doing, lust and rage warring behind his eyes. 

“In fact, I think I want to keep you from coming for as long as possible,” I said, my eyes glinting maliciously up at him. His lips parted to let loose a high pitched whine, and I feasted my eyes upon his sweet smelling labia once more. I hooked his legs over my shoulders and kissed from his knees down to his thighs, nibbling and licking where I pleased, avoiding the area he wanted me to focus on the most. I came to the crook of his pelvis where the leg connected to the torso and nuzzled my nose into the pubic hair that was there, inhaling his scent and committing it to my memory. 

“Goku…” he whispered, and I grinned wickedly up at him before giving one long, slow lick from the bottom to the top where his clitoris lay. He shuddered and moaned as waves of ecstasy started hitting him, his breathing coming out shorter and hotter, and I continued the long slow licks, sucking on the soft lips and paying special attention to that pleasure knob that made him arch his back. 

I dipped my head down lower and inserted my tongue into that hot wet hole, gripping his hips so that he couldn’t jerk away, and started slowly probing into him with my tongue. 

“G-Goku!” he cried, his tail thrashing on the bed beside him. I chuckled darkly, my cock straining against my jeans for release but I didn’t want that to happen just yet between us. I wanted to show him that he couldn’t act like a little bitch and get his way, he couldn’t have his cake and eat it too so to speak. 

I kept tasting him, my tongue dripping with his juices and my own saliva, and when I felt his tell-tale shudder I pulled away, biting his thigh hard as I did so. He gasped but it was punctuated with lust, and made a show of tugging my pants down just enough to free my aching cock. 

I placed the head into that swollen slit and moved it along against his clit, enjoying the play of emotions running across his face. Mostly pleasure by now, and I had to remind myself to be careful or I’d start caring about the stupid fool. It was probably too late to think about that though since my dick was centimeters away from being buried deep inside his aching pussy. A few tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and I leaned over him, positioning myself so that I was right at his hole. 

He looked down and watched with bated breath as I shoved my hips and buried myself inside him in one smoothe action, and he made a noise that was a mixture between pain and pleasure, joy and sorrow as I did it. My own cock was slick with precum by this point, and had met with little to no resistance when I’d slid it inside, and the both of us were so turned on that it was...ah, too good for words to describe. 

I leaned my head down to capture one of his tight nipples in between my teeth, and he moaned again as I continued the licking and assault to his tight vagina. 

“Fuck,” I gritted out, loving how his body reacted to my touch, and soon I was fucking him with wild abandon and we were coming together, hard. He wrapped his legs around my waist and flipped us so that he was sitting on top of me, and he kept going even after our first orgasm.

Tears were running down his face freely by this point, and I kept gasping at the sensitivity of our parts touching. He finally rode out a second orgasm which made me come inside him again and he collapsed onto my chest panting heavily. I tilted his chin up so he could look at me and pressed our lips together slowly. His breathing slowly returned to normal however I felt myself get hard inside him once again. He gasped at the suddenness but then moaned at the sensation, however I knew since he wasn’t in heat anymore that more sex could potentially hurt him, so I pulled out slowly amidst his light protests. I still kept his body close to mine and covered him with the blankets on my bed, all the while never breaking contact with his mouth. 

Beneath the sheets, our tails found each other and entwined, while our fingers meanwhile were entangled in each other’s hair as we made out passionately. He was fighting me for dominance but I knew it was a show because he liked being dominated by me way too much to take it seriously. I yanked his head back to expose his throat and he laughed before I attacked his skin with my lips, reopening the bite mark I’d placed not even 48 hours previously. He sighed in contentment as his blood flowed through my mouth and down my chin, but I licked the wound closed dutifully whilst offering him my wrist so he could return the favour. 

“G-Goku,” he sighed, and I held him close to my body so he wouldn’t get cold.

“Mmm…” I murmured, kissing his neck and jawline back up to his lips, to which parted all too readily for me when I got to them. 

“Don’t go,” he whispered, his eyes drooping heavily with sleep, and I nodded down to him before whispering back that I wouldn’t. Fuck, why did life and love and sex have to all be so fucking complicated? It was the last thought I had before I fell asleep holding onto him tightly. 

 

I woke up later that night shivering slightly and realized that Turles had stolen all the blankets. Typical, I thought to myself as I patted the bed bleary eyed searching for more bedding. 

“You could come sleep with me,” a suggestive voice came out of the darkness, and I nearly jumped out of my skin which made the talker snort in laughter. 

“Shut up, Broly, you’ll wake him up!” I hissed, my tail bristling in fear at the prospect. Sure, we fought all the time, but I didn’t want to mess with a sleepy Turles because his wrath was truly something to be admired.  

“You should have seen the way you jumped,” he teased, and I flipped him off as he slid into his bed. I was torn between wanting to go join him and feeling indebted to Turles, and bit my lip as I thought about what I was going to do. The answer came to me however when a light snore came from Broly’s side of the room and I smirked to myself. I curled back up to Turles and repositioned the blankets so we each had some before falling asleep again. 

I had strange dreams all night long, including confusing feelings from Broly and a great trial between myself and a bunch of shadowy figures. Turles weaved in and out but I always got the sense that he remained at my side faithfully, and he wasn’t the only ally I had; there was a tall man whose face was hidden in shadow but he seemed tough and I got the sense that we were close; and then Broly of course who was the tie between all of us and brought us all together. I must have been muttering out loud because I was woken to Turles hovering over me with a look of vague concern on his face. I blinked as my eyes came into focus and I squinted up at him, my hand reaching out to cup his face. He closed his eyes at the contact and leaned into the touch, but we were interrupted by anything further transpiring as a snide voice spoke up from over by the door. 

“Aww, the happy couple embraces. Seriously, brother, I was wondering when you were going to let your true self show.” I growled and sat up quickly, eyes flitting over to Broly and sighing in relief that he was still asleep. I subconsciously moved my body so it was shielding Turles from my brother, because that was definitely one man I did not trust one bit. 

“What do you want, Rads?” I asked, eyeing him warily, knowing he was assessing everything in the room from the look in his eye.  

“Oh, just to extend to you a cordial invitation upstairs this friday,” he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Yeah? And if I decline?” Turles nudged my side and I turned my head so he could whisper into my ear. 

“You can’t decline, the offer is coming from the Prince himself!” 

“Yes, your lover is right of course. It’s merely a front of being nice. I would choose wisely if I were you, little brother,” Raditz’ gaze lingered a bit too long on Turles for my liking and I growled at him audibly enough that Broly sat up and looked around wildly, searching for the threat. I waited for Raditz to smirk at me and leave, shutting the door behind him before I relaxed again, turning around to look at Turles who had a pretty solemn expression on his face. 

“He forgot that there’s two of us,” Broly said with amusement through a yawn. I looked at him, confused.

“What?” 

“You have two lover's.” 

“Oh...uh, yeah,” I could feel Turles’ glare on my backside and decided now would be a good time to get up and away from him before something drastic happened. Broly smirked to me and spread his legs suggestively, showing off the massive hard-on beneath the thin sheets. 

“Not that I disagree with the sentiment,” I said carefully, keeping my gaze averted from the daggers Turles was sending my way, “and not to change the subject, but I need a shower bad.” I slid into the bathroom slyly as Turles shouted at Broly in Saiyago.

_ “Why can’t you keep your hands off this one? I want him!”  _

_ “You had your chance in the beginning, besides we can share. He’s obviously interested in both of us, and I’ve had a crush on you for a while. Besides, if we share him, that just means we can all share a bed.”  _

_ “...dammit, I hate it when you make sense.”  _ I was blushing furiously as the conversation continued on, and as the water warmed up I started stroking myself lazily. 

_ “It’ll be fun,”  _ Broly said quickly,  _ “he can be in the middle and I’ll be behind him and you can have his front. I don’t care that you guys are into each other, but I want him too. We’ve been friends long enough we can work this out.” _

_ “Fine,”  _ Turles sighed, and I bit my lip as wild scenarios flashed through my head. I turned the water as hot as I could stand it and stepped in, sighing in contentment as it sluiced down my back in rivulets. I placed one hand against the wall and started stroking myself in long, measured beats, but it wasn’t enough. 

My own hand and fantasies were making my mind slip and so I was totally unprepared to be joined in the shower by someone. 

“You’re touching yourself without me?” came a gentle purr, and as I turned around to match the face to the voice, I was met by a flurry of hair as soft lips pressed against mine. 

“T-Turles-what-” Turles reached down and stroked me while he pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there, and I groaned into his mouth. I deepened the kiss once I was no longer disoriented and let him press up against me, enjoying his long fingers wrapped around my hard dick. 

I let him have the upper hand for a few more minutes but then spun him around so he was against the wall, his hair plastered to his face and his tail slapping against the tiled wall of the shower. It was kind of tight to maneuver around in there so I picked his legs up and wrapped them around my waist securely, gripping his thighs and ass with my hands. I could smell his pheromones, pungent as usual, and licked my way up his neck and over the bite wound to his jaw. I trailed some more open mouthed kisses to his ear, taking the lobe into my teeth and sucking it into my mouth, taking extra measure to breathe into his ear for effect. He shivered against me and whimpered before reaching down and touching the head of my cock throbbing between us, moving it down to moisten it against his soaked bush. 

With his help I was placed at his hole and pushed into him, both of us groaning in pleasure and surprise at the sudden contact, and I sank my length deeper and deeper until I was met with his base. He shut his eyes as pleasure swept across his face, making me feel triumphant that I was in control of the situation; that I alone could make him feel this way. I started ramming my hips into his slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as his whimpers gave way to moans and he started spurring me on with his heels. I watched his face as he bit his lip, and timed my thrusts with his breathing so he was gasping and breathing simultaneously. 

“You’re insatiable,” I whispered huskily to him, and he shivered again. 

“Uhnn….I hate you,” he sighed as I picked up the pace, looking down and watching as my hard column of flesh pistoned in and out of him at blinding speed, my orgasm starting to build at the base of my spine. He was clutching my shoulders and I was fucking him so hard his bare ass was slapping against the wall of the shower, and our groans were becoming louder as our climaxes built in sync with each other. 

“Turles...I’m about to come,” I panted, and I swore to god he spread his legs farther apart so he could take my seed in further. 

“Fucking do it already then!” he moaned, and threw his head back as his orgasm his him in waves. His tight, wet pussy clenched around my throbbing cock and I gasped as my semen shot out of the tip, plastering his inner walls until they were probably completely painted over. We came twice together because the first time was so good I started going again immediately after.

“D-Don’t pull out yet,” he said quickly, and tightened his thighs so I couldn’t move. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously but waited for the ache in my loins to cede before slowly lowering him to the ground again. 

“Fuck,” I panted, and we both leaned against the wall as we caught our breath again.

“Fuck,” he agreed, smirking at me. I licked my lips as I watched him soap himself up, then followed suit as I started washing my hair. We had strict allowances to the water and to soap, so we had to rub our bodies together to ensure we got enough throughout. We made out as the water rinsed off the soap and climbed out of the shower together once we were done. I gave him my towel and walked into the room stark naked, only to be met with appreciative open stares from Broly. His pants were in a pool at his feet and he was flat on his back on his bed, with obvious signs that he’d just relieved himself all over his chest. I blushed before rustling through the drawers to find some clothes and Turles walked into the room right behind me. 

“Ok, showers open Brols.” He sounded so cheerful that I turned around to look at him curiously. 

“Turles...were you a virgin before I took you?” I asked suddenly, and he blushed at me wildly. 

“Uh...no, I had sex all the time.” Judging by the amount of red in his face, I could tell that that was a lie. I smirked at him as I pulled on a pair of underwear before following up with some  of the grey pants that we were required to wear. 

“Ha, I’ll file that under the list of lies you have associated to your name,” I said, and he punched me in the arm viciously. 

“I can still kick your ass even if we are fucking each other.” I eyed him with one raised brow.

“Is that what you’d call it? Just ‘fucking’? Because I think it’s a whole lot more than that.” I pushed him onto our bed and pinned him with his wrists in my hands, staring at him hard. 

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“No, but you’ll talk about it to everyone else,” I hissed. He narrowed his eyes at me in anger, as if I’d slapped him. 

“I can’t talk to anyone else about us, nor can I even have anyone else fuck me Goku! That would amount to suicide for me, and I’d have to be fucked in the head to even consider it! Get off me you oaf!” I growled low in my throat, a warning, before launching forward and pressing my teeth into his pale skin. He gasped but I didn’t give him time to react much more beyond that before I sunk my teeth into him slowly. 

“Goku, get off!” he flailed against me but I wanted answers, and his blood could give them to me. If there was one thing I’d learned while out on the streets, it was that blood never lied. You want answers, then bleed someone, and that’s what I intended to do. I wasn’t prepared for the force of emotion that flowed full force into my system however, nor for the memories since the only ‘bleeding’ I’d ever done was with weaponry, not my own elongated incisors. There was a lot of hate there, but also tempered by many other emotions, especially since sex was being brought into the mix. He was confused by what he felt, determined to hate me but falling for me slowly...or not so slowly, hence his confusion and anger. His lust was strong, but it was only directed towards me. There was a certain amount of fondness towards Broly, and some other nameless Saiyans that I didn’t give a rats ass about seeing as I’d probably never meet them, but beneath all of his stronger emotions was a current of strength and wisdom that countered my bullheadedness. 

“Goku!” he screamed, and I wrenched myself away from his neck wiping away the blood with the back of my hand as I did so. Tears were flowing down his face and he was quivering in rage.

“You had no fucking right…” his voice shook as did his body, and I looked down, ashamed for the first time in a long time. “You had no fucking right to take that from me.” He sprung up from the bed and got dressed, sniffling and wiping away tears the entire time, and my shame only deepened when he walked out with one last look in my direction that said ‘how could you.’


	6. Chapter 6

There were several days that passed where Turles was doing his damned best to avoid me, and I would have been lying if I said I was unaffected by it. It hurt, not having him close to me at night and everytime he looked at me his eyes were hooded and held bags under them, and he started wearing things around his neck to hide the mark that now showed up there. 

I was currently standing at the back of my art class and running my hands through my hair in frustration as he was three feet away from me and there was a table separating us. I’d nearly forgotten about the elite party I had been so graciously invited to, as my mind had been full to the brim with what I was going to do about Turles. I knew what I had done to him, he’d viewed as a breach of privacy, and I didn’t know how I felt about it. I’d bled plenty of people before and used it to gain secrets, although admittedly looking back on those situations the people were either dead or dying, never someone I’d been remotely interested in. 

I was still working out ways of how I should approach him when the signal sounded indicating that this section of the day was over, and everyone else cleared out almost immediately. I sighed and slowly started packing my things, my nose picking up his sweet scent as he bounded out of the room with his head held high in disdain. 

I let out a low growl when I felt someone else’s presence standing nearer to me than I really liked, but when I looked up it was just Nail biting his lip in agony. I relaxed the tension in my shoulders only minutely and allowed him to speak by simply raising an eyebrow at me. 

“What is it?”

“Have you thought more on what we discussed?” he said, instantly all business but still with a heady air of nervousness that made me smirk. Yes, show your weakness to a Saiyan, that’s it. 

“I think it’s a fucking crock, but I know your race definitely has some interesting traits about them, so I’m not willing to dismiss it completely just yet. However, I have to catch up to someone before I lose him, so if-”

“Oh, right, your lover. Well, I need you to make a decision because I’m willing to create them. I think I’ve figured out how to do this, so I’ll have more answers in two weeks time.” I nodded at him and jogged out of the room trying to pick up his scent again, but he was already gone, lost in the tide of bodies that were packing the hallways. I rolled my eyes and trudged up to my room, hoping that maybe he’d gone there and we’d have at least five minutes of privacy to talk.    
Nothing really scared me anymore, or shocked me, however when I thought about standing up to Turles my knees went weak. What was it about him, the runt, the beta, that made me want to fall to his feet and do anything he asked? And since when did I care about what he thought and did anyways? This entire situation was fucked up….it was really all Raditz’s fault if I really thought about it, because he was the reason I was here in the first place. That line of thinking only led to darker thoughts, and I pulled myself out of them with difficulty as I came to the door of my room. 

I went inside and laid on my bed, wanting to just pass out, but groaned internally when I thought of the “party” I was being forced to attend later. They were probably going to force me into some sick shit, but I was determined to not become an errand boy for royalty, even if it was the disgraced Prince. I rolled over to my side and stared at the wall across from me behind Broly’s bed for a long time after that, thinking about my life choices and wondering when the chaos was all going to end. 

Apparently, not for a long time. 

I left the room much later on wearing only a grey hoodie and some slacks that were comfortable, and the only thing that I possessed that was even semi nice. I trudged down the long hallway to the stairwell that wound up to the next floor, my stomach filling with unease as I climbed. It was a shot couple of flights but seemed to take an eternity because I didn’t want to go. Funny how unwilling people were when they were forced into something. I had a vague memory of my father telling us about cornered rats from another planet and deemed it similar to the situation I was in currently, and that wasn’t even including Turles into the mix. 

I followed the sound of thudding music and rolled my eyes; typical. Vegeta was from the royal family, so it was anyone’s guess as to why exactly he was here. I hated royalty and all they stood for; it wasn’t just the fact that his father held mine in a cell deep below the planet’s crust, no it was because for too long people like them had squashed the peasantry down and had immediately assumed too little of us. It had bitten them in the ass when my father led the resistance into the city’s gates and marched right up to the castle. That was when my father had been caught, but had used guerilla warfare up until then. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a door opening suddenly to my right, and a burly hand reached out and snatched at my shoulder, gripping the fabric of my hoodie like a vice. 

“What the hell?” I yelped as I was pulled inside and my ears were suddenly assaulted with the music. Raucous laughter met with my plea and I rolled my eyes as I realized it was Raditz and he was completely drunk off his ass. 

“Luk hoo stummed in!” He slurred at me, his eyes glazed over. 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” I growled at him as he tried planting a wet kiss on my cheek, and he laughed drunkenly. I looked around me and noticed some other people in the room that were otherwise occupied either with drugs or making out. I saw the goon Nappa standing against a wall glowering, his arms folded over his massive chest. I snorted. Broly was bigger than he was and probably a lot better in bed, but what did I know. 

“Drink up!” Raditz pushed a cup into my hands and I looked down at it suspiciously, not trusting anything. I had my tail coiled around my waist tightly, and was drug into another room by Raditz. 

“Yuuuuuu gotta drink!” 

“You’re completely inebriated right now.”

“Dooooo it! OH! Yuu gotta hit on this too!” I raised a brow as he handed me a thin white roll with smoke coming out the end. I sighed heavily and took it from him, glaring at him as I put it to my mouth and took a long drag off it. 

“Thas the spirit!” 

“I’m only doing this because you asked.” I snapped, and put my feet up on the table in front of me. Raditz sighed contentedly and leaned against my body like we were close, and I rolled my eyes again as Nappa shouldered his way into the room. I glanced over at him and took another drag. I knew I’d need to keep my wits about me but whatever it was that Rads was smoking was really good since it was already affecting my mind. 

“F-Fuck…” I murmured, taking another drag. Nappa pulled Raditz from the couch and they fell down on the bed in a tangle of arms of legs, and I stayed on the couch and attempted to drown out the noise of their fucking with more smoke. I knew if I just sat back and enjoyed the high I could probably ride it out without causing too much trouble, even if I was in my brother’s boyfriend's room and they were getting it on. 

I finished smoking the roll alone, my brother’s pants and moans the only other noise in the room besides Nappa’s low grunting, and when they collapsed onto each other much later, I stood up ready to go home...big mistake. The room spun around me and I reached out to grab ahold of the couch. I just needed to make it downstairs, to my room, and lock the door...then I could play the whole thing off to Broly later. 

Naturally, my luck sucked and I ran right into Vegeta who was lurking outside the door amongst other drunken party goers. 

“There you are!” he commanded in his husky, low voice, and I rose a brow at him and frowned. 

“The fuck you want?” I mumbled, pressing myself up against the wall as he leaned in predatorily. I bared my fangs at him, not so far gone that I couldn’t tell when another alpha was trying to stake a claim. His hand shot out and grabbed my jaw, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I smirked down at him as he hissed 

“You don’t talk to me like that, you low rate third class Saiyan!” 

“I do whatever the fuck I want, royalty be damned.” In my hazy state, I was too late to dodge the fist that landed into my gut, and doubled over before realizing the mistake. 

“You fucking-” I swore as he fisted my hair and started dragging me along. Everyone either turned the other cheek out of fear or prior knowledge, but they knew how witnesses were looked upon. His grip was like iron, the fingers tangled through my hair and I snarled and snapped at him the entire way until he threw me into a random room and shut the door behind us. I spun around and snarled again to see him standing there smirking. 

“Touch me, and the bitch gets it.”

“What?”

“Your bitch, you moron. He’s chained in the corner over there.” I turned around slowly, knowing there was only one person that he could be referencing, and sure enough there was Turles with a blue cloth tied around his face and gathered at the back, his eyes wide as he’d been startled by our abrupt appearance. 

“You fucker!” I growled, subconsciously moving to stand between Vegeta and Turles. 

“Yes, yes I am.” I never even saw the blow coming, only that one second I was standing and the next a force with the weight of a small train was slamming into the side of my head. I tried scrambling from him, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to best him in fair combat, not like this. 

“Ugh…” I rolled over to my side which was apparently a mistake because he kicked me so hard I swore I heard a rib break. The next moments happened so fast I was left wondering how this had all happened in the first place, but I was back on my hands and knees crawling to Turles when I felt something sharp clawing at my hips and forcing me back. I snarled and whipped my head around but was met with another forceful strike to the side of my face, and I could feel some blood vessels in my eye pop. I gasped in pain and maintained eye contact with Turles, who was looking scared out of his mind. For all his tough guy act, he had a soft undertone and was really too sweet to be here. 

Dimly, I felt my pants shoved down and went numb when I felt something prodding at me, looking for my hole. 

“The fuck?” I launched forward, looking behind me, but Vegeta dug his nails in so hard that they were like fish hooks in my skin, pulling me back to him. 

“You’re about to feel my wrath, and your little friend there is going to watch!” he hissed into my ear, and I only had enough time to open my mouth in retort when I felt a thick column of flesh driving into me full force. I gasped out loud in pain and shock, my eyes widening as Vegeta roared his dominance over me. 

Time slowed down as it kept happening, my mind numbing and pace speeding up simultaneously. He hit that spot deep inside me and I shivered, my eyelids sliding shut and I looked down as shame coloured my face. I was determined not to give him satisfaction of knowing he’d got to me, and he kept going harder and harder until I felt him give out inside me. He didn’t stop there though. He pulled out and started poking and prodding around, feeling around to where the brand on my hip was and stroking it. 

“Traitorous whores don’t deserve love, only pain.” he whispered into my ear, and that’s when the biting started. He sank his teeth into my flesh all over, anywhere he could see, and even places he couldn’t. My thighs, calves, shoulders and back were all subject to it, and soon my body was slick in my own blood and his saliva. 

After what felt like an eternity, he smacked my ass hard and kicked me to the ground in front of Turles, who had tears running down his face as silent sobs racked his body. I wanted to comfort him but didn’t even know who or where I was in that moment. Vegeta spat on us and left the room, pulling his pants up and leaving us to deal with the damage. 

Every nerve in me shrieked in protest but I slowly got up and crawled over to my beta, needing to feel someone close by that wasn’t malicious. I knelt in front of him reached around his head to untie the gag in his mouth, but started losing consciousness soon after. 

“Goku? Goku, no!” he groaned, his hands shooting towards my shoulders to hold me steady as he helped me off the ground. 

Apparently, Turles wasn’t chained as Vegeta had let on, but the shock and fear of the night had kept him there the entire time. 

“We need...to go…” I wanted to get him out of there before Vegeta returned and found out Turles’ secret, and we were met with relatively no protest as we slipped out the door into the hall. My mind was still playing catch up and I felt like my breathing was coming out in shallow bursts. Turles was babbling along in horrified whispers at my side, but I wasn’t nor could I have paid attention even though I wanted to. 

We burst through the door and he led me directly to the shower where I watched him as if from afar bustle around and start the water. 

“Turles?” 

“It’s ok, we’re safe for now,” he murmured, his tail swaying in agitation and keeping my delirious mind enraptured. 

“Turles…” it was all I could say, I wanted to disclose so much more to him, needed to, but when he came closer and started looking over my face for more damage clearly worried, I started focusing on him instead. 

“You’re so pretty,” I muttered, and his eyes flicked to mine with a nameless emotion behind them. I was too fucked up to think at the moment, and the shower passed by like a blur. I  only knew that one moment I was wet, and the next I was being pulled into our bed and held onto as if I was someone’s whole world. 


End file.
